La Foule
by Noan
Summary: [UAYAOI] Il est arrivé un drôle de truc à Heero pendant ses vacances d'été... Chut... Ecoutezle, il raconte...


**Disclamer: Rien est à moi mais tout le monde le sait...**

**Résumé: Il est arrivé un drôle de truc à Heero pendant ses vacances d'été... Chut... Ecoutez-le, il raconte...**

**Petite note: Ne me dîtes pas que ça ressemble à "La Foule" d'Edit Piaf, je vous dirais que c'est fait exprès puisque je l'écoutais ( qui a dit: HOU!!! Le fossile!!!???) quand je l'écrivais.**

**Bisous à Siashini-san.**

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**

La foule:

-

-

S'il y a bien un jour que je déteste dans l'année, c'est bien la rentrée des classes.

Oh non!! Croyez pas que je suis un cancre, loin de là même mais c'est surtout le moment où tous vos potes que vous n'avez pas vus de l'été évidemment, vont vous sauter sur le dos pour savoir qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu pendant 2 longs mois...

Sauf que cette année, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de raconter ce qui m'est arrivé à LanguePendu-san et MoulinàParoles-chan, pour être plus explicite, mon ami Quatre Raberba Winner et sa cousine Dorothy Catalonia.

Impossible de garder quoique ce soit de secret avec ces deux-là mais bon, je les aime quand même...

Par contre, me demandez pas pourquoi!!

Oh, ça va, je plaisante...

-

Bref, le sujet n'est pas là.

Il m'est arrivé un truc super étrange pendant le mois de Juillet. Le 14 au soir pour être totalement exact.

Oui, le soir de la fête nationale!

Je sais.

Dîtes ?

Je peux vous faire confiance ?

Vous ne trahierez pas mon secret ?

Ok, c'est cool...

Parce que... J'ai quand même besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un.

J'ai l'impression de devenir fou depuis un mois et demi.

-

_Heero s'habille tout en vérifiant qu'il a bien toutes ses affaires._

_Ce jeune métis franco-japonais de tout juste 18 ans entre en fac, à Paris._

_Il lui reste quelques minutes avant de devoir courir vers l'arrêt de bus qui se trouve à 100m à peine de sa maison._

_Il aurait préféré y aller avec ses parents mais sa mère doit emmener son petit frère Noa au collège pour sa rentrée des classes._

_Il ne lui en veut pas._

_Il sait combien cette première année au collège est importante._

_Et puis son père, il est encore absent._

_Heero ne s'en aperçoit presque plus, c'est limite s'il se souvient du visage de son père, cadre brillant dans l'immense association qu'est Greenpeace._

_C'est sûr, ça fait franchement cool quand il se présente à quelqu'un, l'environnement, c'est important, mais à côté de ça..._

_Il a grandi sans son père._

-

K'so!!

Je vais pas avoir le temps de déjeuner avec tout ça.

Bon, c'est pas grave, je m'achèterais un choco en face du bahut.

Alors, qu'est-ce que je vous disais?

Ah oui...

Un truc étrange...

-

Pour la fête nationale, je suis monté à Paris voir une amie que je n'avais pas revue depuis des années.

Elle est partie juste avant que nous n'entrions en 6ème et mes parents, ni les siens d'ailleurs, n'avaient voulu que je fasse le trajet seul.

Le soir, on est allé voir le feu d'artifice qui était tiré de la Tour Eiffel.

Franchement, j'en ai encore des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Sérieux, c'est une chose qu'il faut voir au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Bref...

Après, on a rejoint la foule qui dansait partout dans la ville.

Quand autant de monde danse autour de vous, vous perdez vite la notion du temps.

Vos yeux accrochent une hanche qui balance ou des épaules qui zoukent ou encore, deux corps moites qui s'étreignent sans pudeur.

Il fait chaud.

La musique est partout, monopolisant vos sens.

Vous vibrez avec elle, oubliant ce qui vous entoure.

Votre odorat est saturé de l'odeur des peaux échauffées.

C'est furieux, enivrant, sensuel...

Vous êtes ailleurs...

Tellement que, lorsque je voulus dire un mot à mon amie, elle avait disparu.

-

_Bon Dieu, Heero n'avait pu résister à prendre un café avant de partir et maintenant, il courrait comme un dératé pour attraper ce traître de bus qui le narguait juste devant lui._

_Heureusement pour lui, il connaissait le chauffeur et celui-ci l'avait reconnu, et attendu._

_Il entra en soufflant comme un boeuf dans le car sous le rire amusé des élèves déjà présents._

_Heero leur dédia un de ses plus beaux regards noirs et les sourires disparurent rapidement._

_Il s'installa sur une banquette libre._

-

Imaginez ma panique!!!

Ben, j'ai eu beau la chercher pendant plus d'une heure...

Rien.

Que dalle.

Niet.

Nada!!!

Ses parents allaient me tuer!

J'étais en train de me faire la liste mentale de toutes les tortures qu'ils allaient m'infliger lorsque un brusque mouvement de foule me surprit et me fit perdre l'équilibre.

J'attendais la douleur cuisante que le bitume ne manquerait pas de faire naître sur mes fesses quand je sentis deux bras puissants m'attraper par la taille et une voix grave me chuchotait à l'oreille.

« Ca va? »

Je sais, y a rien de très érotioque là dedans mais croyez-moi quand je vous dis que ces deux mots souffler sur ma nuque m'ont complètement électrisé.

Eh!!

Ne croyez pas que je tombe dans les bras du premier venu, j'ai même encore un peu de mal à m'expliquer ce qui est arrivé.

A l'origine, moi, je suis pas vraiment gay, j'aurais tendance à être hétéro, enfin c'est ce que je croyais.

Jamais toucher une fille n'avait eu cet effet sur moi.

Et je savais même pas à quoi il ressemblait!!!

Pourtant je savais déjà qu'il me plairait.

Tout me plaisait déjà.

Les bras autour de ma taille étaient forts et son torse dans mon dos semblait puissant.

Son corps chaud exaltait une odeur épicée qui occultaient toutes les autres.

Je suis resté là un moment sans répondre, respirant plus profondément pour capturer ce parfum si particulier.

-

Il a dû avoir un peu peur devant mon mutisme et il me retourna entre ses bras.

Il laissa un bras autour de ma taille pour me maintenir contre lui et de l'autre, il passa un main sur mon visage pour dégager les quelques mèches qui l'empêchaient de voir si j'étais conscient ou non.

J'ai soupiré sous les doigts fins qui effleuraient doucement ma peau.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'eux-mêmes et lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent les iris violines de mon sauveur, je sus qu'il y avait un problème.

Le genre de problème qu'on nie avec ferveur et désespoir.

Le truc qui nous arrive jamais parce que, de toute façon, ça n'arrive qu'aux autres.

Le truc qui accélère les battements de votre coeur et votre souffle aussi.

Ce qui vous rend tout chose, comme une mauvaise guimauve, ce qui vous donne envie d'en profiter comme celle de fuir.

Parce que ce truc qui vous emporte, c'est un sentiment inconnu, un sentiment si fort qu'il fait presque peur...

Le truc dont toutes les filles vous bassinent toute leur vie en espérant que ça arrive...

Je crois que vous avez compris.

Sérieusement, sur le coup, j'avais pas vraiment calculé le truc comme ça.

J'aurais dit que c'était totalement physique, parce que le con qui m'avait rattrapé était carrément canon.

Oh oui, Kami-sama qu'il était beau.

Des yeux améthyste immenses où l'éclat rieur qui s'y lisait vous donnait envie de sourire aussi.

De longs cheveux châtains attachés en une natte épaisse.

Grand, ses muscles dessinés sous un tee-shirt noir près du corps et les jambes prises dans un jean très bien ajusté.

Seulement, si c'était juste physique, pourquoi est-ce que je rêve sans cesse de ce type, ne?

Vous comprenez sûrement mon problème maintenant.

Un petit « Salut » me ramena à la réalité.

C'est là que mes joues rougirent brusquement en percutant enfin dans quelle position j'étais.

J'ai tenté de me dégager..

Si, si, je vous le jure!!

Mais lui, il en avait décidé autrement et il raffermit sa prise sur moi.

« Vous allez bien? »

Il semblait vraiment inquiet pour moi.

Ma main vint ébouriffer mes cheveux en un tic nerveux.

« Oui, ça va. »

J'étais bien et j'étais mal à l'aise.

C'était dérangeant.

C'était vraiment excitant.

Alors oui, ça allait même très bien.

En fait, on a pas parlé plus.

La foule nous a emmené avec elle, les mains étroitement liées.

-

Nous avons dansé, nous avons ri...

J'ai aimé passionnément ces quelques instants volés avec lui au milieu d'une foule en délire.

Nous étions dans une bulle, à l'abri de tout.

Enfin, c'était l'impression que j'avais.

Mais la foule est jalouse, elle a reprit ce qu'elle m'avait offert.

Quelqu'un m'a bousculé et nos mains se lâchèrent et avant que je n'ai pu retenir un cri, la foule l'avait déjà emporté loin de moi.

-

_Heero frotte rageusement ses yeux._

_Il était fou._

_Ils avaient juste dansé, un peu._

_Ils ne s'étaient même pas embrassés._

_Pourtant, le jeune homme sentait encore l'empreinte de ce corps sur sa peau, partout où il allait il cherchait la senteur épicée de sa peau, et ses nuits n'étaient faites que de rêves volcans où leur corps se retrouvait._

_Il se redressa un peu et reprit son habituelle attitude stoïque, il arrivait à la fac..._

-

Je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal qu'à ce moment-là.

Je l'ai cherché partout, la moitié de la nuit et puis je suis rentré.

Heureusement mon amie était là et un petit mot sur mon oreiller me disait que ses parents étaient déjà couchés quand elle était rentrée.

Pas de tortures pour moi au petit déj'.

Le billet ne m'arracha qu'un minuscule sourire, bien trop noyé que j'étais dans mon désarroi.

Une heure avec un type et j'avais le sentiment qu'on m'arrachait le coeur.

Je n'avais même pas pensé à lui demander son prénom.

-

Je me suis morfondu comme une âme en peine pendant au moins deux semaines.

Ouais, pendant tout ce temps j'ai joué à la jeune fille en fleur en plein drame amoureux.

Ma fierté de mâle en a pris un sérieux coup.

Mais je pouvais rien y faire.

Ce type s'était incrusté en moi à même ma peau. Comme un tatouage à l'encre invisible qui hurlerait que je lui appartenais.

C'était atroce.

Regarder partout quand on sort pour essayer de le trouver.

C'était pathétique.

Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

Puis j'ai travaillé tout le mois d'août comme serveur au bord de la mer.

J'y pensais moins à ce gars mais ça n'empêchait pas mon coeur de faire un bond à chaque fois que je voyais un type aux cheveux longs.

-

_Heero passa le portail avec l'allure d'un conquérant qui rentre d'une bataille qu'il a gagnée._

_Il était toujours comme ça mais cette fois, il faisait un effort presque surhumain pour garder son habituelle froideur._

_Dans tout juste quelques nanosecondes, Quatre et Dorothy allaient se pointer._

_« HEERO!! »_

_Et voilà._

_Parfaitement ponctuels._

_Ils étaient si prévisibles tous les deux._

_Sauf que..._

_Son coeur rata un battement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler._

_-_

_Un grand châtain avec une mèche qui lui dissimule la moitié du visage se tient aux côtés de Quatre, un bras autour de ses épaules et derrière lui..._

_Derrière lui, deux yeux améthyste l'observent intensément, leur lueur rieuse plus vive que jamais._

_« Heero, je te présente Trowa, mon copain et là, c'est Duo, son frère aîné. Il est en 4ème année. »_

-

Que puis-je dire?

Mes lèvres s'étirent en un grand sourire et je soupire, bêtement heureux.

-

* * *

**Bah, un petit truc tranquille au milieu de toutes ces fics énormes qui me mangent à moitié le cerveau!!**

**Kisu.**

**Noan**


End file.
